Peccadillo
by Val-Creative
Summary: Sequel to Detention. Continued in Thirst. AU. SuzaLulu. Yaoi. "I kind of like the sound of extra credit," Suzaku leers.


_I apparently don't know the meaning of the word: done. :D Credit still goes to **DiamondMask**__ for the idea (and I write more cause I luff you)._

* * *

.

.

.

_The proud and regal Ashford Academy..._

_...is currently being run by lunatics_.

Lelouch Lamperouge observes grim-faced as the headmaster of their prestigious building runs in circles around a giant maypole, as paid constructors of the upcoming festival gawk, as Ashford laughs forgetfully and chases his granddaughter around the monstrously rainbow pole.

Milly Ashford — the sole heir to the Ashford estates and fortune, the head of the Student Life Committee (and Lelouch's temporary savior providing his and Nunnally's private living quarters) shrieks happily as she is caught in loving arms.

He knows the Ashford family fortune will not stand much longer, that is a considerable sacrifice on their end to even hold a school festival every month or so. But Milly insists upon the performance, to overwhelm everyone with the _magic _and _illusion _of money and not let on to her personal tragedies. How simple it seems that her problems can be veiled so magnificently from the public eye.

Lelouch allows himself a visible slip-up of a smile at the window when the family hugs.

.

.

"Suzaku Kururugi. Section D, Category 7. Graduating. You are failing my class."

It is Monday afternoon, long past scheduled class hours, and the Philosophy professor is once again trapped in his own classroom with a delinquent. The so-called delinquent has healed over the weekend from a minor black eye, if not still bruised green-yellow around the edges, and stares now at the floorboards in a hunched position at a front row desk.

Lelouch, seating primly on his teacher desk, speaks into his open file, "At the start of the term, I was impressed with your exam results. You showed a clear understanding of societal values we discussed in class and a moral understanding of the human value of life— though a bit unsavory in the themes necessitating violent revolutions— and you seemed to give a damn about your answers, unlike some."

He snaps the clear file closed with one hand. "But now your exams are zeros. Any particular reason why you stopped showing up for class exams all together?" When Suzaku continues staring at the floor, the older feels a twinge of a migraine forming.

"Tell me, Kururugi-kun..."

"_Suzaku_." Lelouch pauses when the brunette speaks up firmly, "It's Suzaku."

"Kururugi-san, what would Socrates think of our _great_ and glorious nation?" The professor curls his lip at _'great' _as if it is an amusing word to use.

Suzaku scratches high on his cheek, wincing at the pain of his tendered skin. "Well, first off, if what his writing says is true, he'd hate us for not having philosophers ruling it. And secondly, philosophy can be a matter of another person's opinion of human thought and of their virtues. It's pointless to me. I want to change Britannia from inside of its military, where I know my actions will count. A world where a human life is cast aside without a second thought isn't a world I want to continue living in."

"And the military itself teaches this so candidly?"

Emerald green eyes slits at the challenging tone pointed at him. "That's why I have to change things..."

"What are you trying to compensate for? Your father?"

"My father tried to sell Japan out! I won't become that _coward_!" The teenager shouts back at him, now shaking with anger. Lelouch closes his eyes, breathing deep.

"I think we can both agree that this country is rotting." He thinks of Milly. Of Nunnally. Of the reasons he is in hiding. Lelouch reopens his violet eyes, a more pleasant mask falling into place. "Most people are thrown off by my natural cynicism, as I am sure they are thrown off by you. Being an honorary Britannian doesn't do much to allow you a clean slate, now does it?"

Suzaku shakes his head. His professor gestures for him to stand and approach him. "I'm starting to think I should have been a counselor," Lelouch quips, smiling a little at the bewildered boy, "Start showing up for exams, Suzaku. I promise you right now your grade will go up significantly."

He does not notice his unconscious blunder. But the other boy takes note.

Hands. On his neck. Unbuttoning his collar shirt. His tie unfurling from his sweater vest. Lips. Covering his. Possessing him. Lelouch lets out an squeak of indignant as the situation hits him — Suzaku with a hand planting determinedly on the desk's edge, Suzaku with a tongue begging access to his mouth — the older pushes him off, shielding an arm across his face.

_"Do you mind telling me what you think you are doing_?"

The green-eyed boy licks his lips, voice teetering precariously on tempting, "It's the first time I've heard you call me by my name."

"This _is not _appropriate student-teacher behavior!" When Suzaku tries to overtake him once more, Lelouch exerts himself against the younger boy, managing to pin the delinquent's upper body onto the desk. "Don't keep pushing me..." he growls.

"What if I like where this is going...?" Suzaku chuckles as his professor blushes, despite his nerves.

The teen, with his mischievous, baby features, with the first few buttons on his white shirt exposing his tan neck, wiggles a moment to make himself comfortable flat on his back. He grins wider as Lelouch murmurs, "Aren't you the little _masochist_...?"

When the classroom door swings opens, both males freeze up.

The intruder — a tall woman with a pale green braid down her back — merely raises an curious eyebrow at Lelouch from the entrance.

"So..." She lays down her armful of folders nearest where Suzaku's curls touch the desktop. "...Is this the Suzaku boy you've been moaning about in your sleep?"

After getting a triumphant look at the outrageous red color growing rapidly over Lelouch's face, Suzaku asks her, "Who are you?"

"Cee-Cee." The unfamiliar woman now examines the somewhat ruffled boy.

"You _do not_ have to answer to him! And don't you have some of my papers to _file away_?" The teenager can feel his young professor's heartbeat pound harder from where their chests still press solidly together.

"I'm a bit bored of playing secretary, Lelouch. Maybe you should consider hiring a student-teacher aide for that. I'm sure _he_," Cee-Cee says monotonously, motioning to the boy beneath him, "wouldn't mind working after school for extra credit."

"I kind of like the sound of _extra credit,_" Suzaku leers. As his teacher makes a loud, aggravated noise with his throat, he turns back to the woman. "By the way, how do you know what he says in his sleep?"

"I sleep in his bed sometimes."

"I didn't know you swing both ways!" Suzaku says to the older man, astonished, and Lelouch's fists grip into themselves.

_Must...keep...calm..._

"I just like cuddling up to something when I sleep," Cee-Cee uses her informative tone, the corners of her mouth perking up. "And it's cold in my room. Lelouch still hasn't called in anyone to fix the thermostat..."

_"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU KINDLY SHUT UP_! Neither of you were here today, understand?_"_ None-too-gently, Lelouch removes himself from the confused boy and flings him by the front of his uniform shirt off his desk, "I was in my office from four to six _alone_ with my exams to grade!"

The green-haired woman shrugs at that, shutting the classroom door behind her. Bending over his desk and with his back to Suzaku, the young professor silently fumes, shuffling papers back into place. A couple moments of silence before the younger decides it is safe to speak again, "...She's pretty. Where'd she come from?"

"Old family friend. Now, figment of my imagination, please disappear," Lelouch waves his fingers dramatically to the door without stopping himself of his paper-shuffling task. His mind blanks out, his task forgotten when blissfully familiar hands trace butterfly-soft up his back.

"...are you sure about that _extra credit_," Suzaku purrs "...I would _really _appreciate the opportunity, _s__ensei,_" he breathes out the final word.

Violet eyes narrow.

When Lelouch attempts to slam Suzaku's wrist down on the desk, with that agile fluidity, the brunet twists out of it.

"Military brat, or did you forget?" he says with a thin smile.

Lelouch rolls his eyes with a sarcastic, disbelieving look, now with his back to the desk and caught between the teenager's legs, "You're going to take advantage of me, are you?" He frowns when Suzaku's eyes darken over.

"As a professor, I'm sure you've seen your fair share of fights inside this school. But on the battlefield, where detentions don't exist, people turn into monsters on innocent citizens. Those who commit wicked deeds will be brought to justice with the system we carry."

A bit impressed, Lelouch smirks. "A true child of the virtuous mean, are you?"

A slow, serious smile develops over Suzaku's features as a response.

"Happiness cannot be found in an abstraction or in ideal thought... but only in _personal experience..."_ The green-eyed boy whispers. A new thrill courses through Lelouch as he stretches out his arms, letting his fingertips brush the soft, tan skin of Suzaku's unprotected collarbone. He permits Suzaku to gently push him against the wooden desktop, slipping an arm around his waist as the teen kisses him hard.

_"Uhmm_," Lelouch whimpers between his bruised lips, straining the small of his back against the edge of the desk. Suzaku's fiendish lips pull back to reveal teeth, clamping, sucking on the sensitive, pale flesh of his neck. It feels too good to move.

The younger asks lowly, "How's the door?"

"...what door?" Stylish, black rimmed glasses skewed, Lelouch gazes at him somewhat dazedly.

"The door to this room we're...never mind..." Suzaku works over the reddening skin for a few seconds, biting, licking before pulling away again. "...wait...we don't have, uh, any _supplies_...do we?" When it registers, they separate and Lelouch corrects his lenses, cursing out loud.

_Damnable hard-on_.

By chance, he glances at the manila folders on the desk. Innocently propped on top of the mini mound is a single, packaged condom.

Lelouch resolves at that moment he'll pay Cee-Cee a year's worth of Pizza Hut pizza. He holds it up to Suzaku's widening eyes. "Is this what you were inquiring about?" he asks.

"Um. Yeah." Suzaku takes it from Lelouch's fingers quickly. "You ever done this before?"

"With a man? No. With a woman? No." The professor blinks when the boy becomes oddly silently opening the package. "What?"

"I was kind of hoping one of us would know... _what _to do. I've read about it... _but_..." Suzaku admits, blushing shamefully.

"We'll figure out together."

Suzaku stares at the opened condom, unconvinced.

"Teamwork, huh? Oogi-sensei screams that during gym class. I feel like she should be screaming that into a microphone right now."

Lelouch shudders repulsed at the intruding, mental image of the strict Britannian woman standing over their naked bodies, glaring at them with hawk eyes. "Don't say things like that..." He shudders, this time with desire as the taller student shifts him up on the desk, emerald eyes sweeping over his long frame somewhere between apprehension and longing.

"There is no comfort way to do this, I guess. Where do you want to go?"

His professor answers him, breathing harder, "The desk is fine. Just move the lamp." And by then he is too far caught up in the taste of Suzaku when his unlit lamp is knocked, rolling onto the ground along his important papers due the next day. They strip down. Lelouch does not quite know when he agreed to bottom, but it is too late to talk over when Suzaku prepares him, sweeping a crooked, saliva-dripping finger inside him. He flinches. A very naked Suzaku watches on hesitantly.

"Does it hurt a lot? Did I do something wrong?"

He starts to pull away from the tight ring of muscles and Lelouch grabs his wrist to still him.

"It's going to hurt a little. I've already accepted that." He squeezes Suzaku's wrist reassuringly. "I'll tell you when it hurts too much, okay, Suzaku?" The boy smiles broadly at his name being spoken, touching Lelouch with his other hand where he knows it will please him most.

There are tears that sting in his violet eyes from the force of his lover, drying as gradually the ache subsides and desire returns, building up splendidly within him. Lelouch gains the energy to crane himself and move back against the brunet in their love-making. Suzaku mumbles into his hair, _"Lelouch...Lelouch_..." until they are both spent.

The blood from the teeth-mark wounds on his lips must taste horrible to him, but Suzaku does not complain. And for that, Lelouch is thankful.

.

.

Suzaku, fastening up his black, school jacket, does not go through the emergency exit doors this time; he promises Lelouch when his professor asks seriously for him to use the front doors. The happily glowing senior surprises his bespectacled lover with a fleeting, chaste kiss accompanied by a warm hug before springing out of the classroom like a wild rabbit.

Lelouch Lamperouge knows he should feel somewhat guilty with sleeping with one of his students. Even if it is just a three-year-age difference. Even if they were perfectly aware of what they were getting into. Perhaps he will later.

Nunnally wheels herself into view as he enters their apartment corridor and disables the alarm code, talking cheerfully, "Hello, brother! Suzaku came to visit! He wants to have dinner later this week with us, is that alright?"

The exiled prince drops his suitcase, a blossom of warmth pooling in his stomach. He smiles at no one particular.

"That would be wonderful."

.

.

.

* * *

_Now I'm done! whoo! this is the end now! Sorry for the OOC that happened. A **special sending of love and cookies **to all my readers and reviewers of **'Detention'**! Code Geass is Sunrise's property. and reviews would be AMAZING!~_


End file.
